Te Odio
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Ella lo odiaba. Por muchas cosas. Por sus tontas teorías basadas en suposiciones, por su actitud arrogante y superior, porque siempre le llevaba la contra, por meter a la brigada en sus tontos y poco ortodoxos planes y sobre todo, porque siempre tenía razón.


Mi nueva obsesión es The Mentalis :D y que lindo que es Simon Bake 3

* * *

**Te Odio**

Ella lo odiaba. Por muchas cosas. Por sus tontas teorías basadas en suposiciones, por su actitud arrogante y superior, porque siempre le llevaba la contra, por meter a la brigada en sus tontos y poco ortodoxos planes y sobre todo, porque siempre tenía razón.

Le enojaba no encontrar un motivo a su enojo. Le molestaba saber que él siempre tenía la razón y lo odiaba por eso.

Teresa Lisbon estaba cerrando el caso de ese día en el escritorio de su oficina, y mientras su enojo crecía en sus pensamientos, tecleaba la computadora con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que estas enojada con ese informe. – Rió, autosuficiente una voz desde la puerta. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. - ¿Tan mal va eso? Resolvimos el caso excelentemente. Inclusive te han adulado. Y eso que siempre hacemos las cosas bien…

- ¡Tú haces las cosas bien! – Gritó poniendo las manos en el escritorio y mirándolo acusadoramente.

- Vaya… parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo. – Patrick Jane entró en su despacho.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos impacientemente.

- ¡Nada! – Alzó las manos sobre la cabeza como un sospechoso intervenido por la policía. – Solo vine a descansar en tu sillón. Es más cómodo que el de aya afuera. – Señaló la puerta de la oficina y luego se tiró sobre el sillón haciendo mucho ruido. – No creí que habría tanto problema. – Lisbon giró los ojos y salió de la habitación. No pasaron cinco segundos desde que se fue que ya estaba de nuevo adentro. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, como si no quisiera entrar, pero tampoco estar afuera. Suspiró fuertemente, dejando salir una gran cantidad de aire acumulado en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué es tan difícil la vida contigo? – Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y terminó la última oración del informe. Miró un largo rato la letra en la computadora y lo imprimió cuando lo consideró perfecto.

Se acercó a la ventana a mirar el sol ponerse. Ya casi anochecía y era hora de volver a casa. Miró disimuladamente a Jane que dormía en su sillón. Volvió la vista a la ventana, como si no quisiera que él lo notase.

Cuando se cansó de ver la nada misma, miró de nuevo a Jane. Él dormía tranquilamente. Y ella pensó, que solo de esa manera podía verse como lo que en realidad no era. Un ángel.

Se acercó a verlo de cerca y rió por lo bajo. Parecía adorable. Algo que a su parecer, no lo era en absoluto.

- Soy adorable. Solo que no quieres verlo. – Su voz la sobresaltó, pero más el hecho de que la descubriera.

- ¿De… de que hablas? - Giró todo su cuerpo y le dio la espalda.

- Oh, vamos, ¿Vas a decirme que no estabas pensando eso? – Preguntó levantándose de un salto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Lisbon se hizo la desentendida.

- Ya sabes. Es obvio lo que pensabas. ¿Qué puede pensar una persona que mira a otra dormir? Creías que me veía adorable, pero que despierto soy lo contrario. – Sonrió con suficiencia.

- Te odio. – Dijo dándose vuelta y enfrentándose a su mirada.

- Sabes que no es cierto. – Murmuró él mirado en lo profundo de sus ojos. – Se que no es verdad.

- No estás dentro de mi cabeza. Puedes jugar con ellos, pero no conmigo. – Lisbon se cruzó de brazos. – Se como funciona esto, le haces creer a la gente que sabes lo que piensan para que ellos te lo digan. Pues no funcionará. – Se giró sobre si misma y fue hacia la puerta.

- No te irás. – Comentó mirando distraídamente sus manos.

- ¿Qué?

- No te irás de esta habitación ni aunque yo no hubiese dicho nada.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Gritó volviéndose hacia él.

- ¿Lo ves? Recién pensabas irte y ahora estás aquí. ¿Decías que no funcionaría contigo? – Jane levantó las cejas con suficiencia. – Puedo manejar tu mente como la de todos.

- ¿Quién te has creído…? – Lisbon levantó su mano dispuesta a pegarle una cachetada, poco común en ella, quizá, aunque Jane la interceptó en el aire.

- Sabía también que ibas a hacer eso. La mente es muy predecible. No es que sea psíquico, solamente preveo los movimientos que la gente hará. No puedes hacer nada que me sorpren… - Fue interrumpido. Aunque no como él esperaba, con una cachetada de su otra mano. Si no con un beso de sus únicos labios. Jane abrió los ojos sorprendido e inconcientemente soltó su muñeca. Se quedó duro. Como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. Lisbon se separó de él abruptamente

- ¿Decías que nada te sorprendería? – Preguntó sonriendo. – Ya te lo dije antes. No vas a jugar conmigo. – Y dicho esto se marcó de la habitación triunfante, dejando a un Patrick Jane con los ojos bien abiertos y tan infinitamente sorprendido como nunca pensó estarlo. Se desplomó en el sillón mirándose las manos, en un intento de reconocerse a él mismo. Y dejó escapar de sus labios una frasecita que decía mucho.

- Nunca quise jugar contigo.


End file.
